A Different Game, 74th Annual Hunger Games
by Cute-31
Summary: Welcome, Welcome, To the 74th Annual Hunger Games. This year's Hunger Games have quite a twist on It. We have two sets of Star-Crossed Lovers. Let the Games Begin!
1. Cato : Scared To Death

Chapter One.  
Cato's POV.

I heard Clove screaming and immediately I know she's in danger!

I peeked and then I saw Thresh holding Clove like a rag doll in one hand and a stone the size of a loaf in another. I hear Thresh shout and then 12 jumps out cause of fright.

"What you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Thresh' voice was loud, fierce and full of anger.

I can see Clove scrambling. I knew she was scared.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" Clove said.

After hearing Clove's answer, he asked "You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Thresh looks angrier.

"You cut her up like you were gonna cut this girl here?"

"No! No, I - " Her sentence was cut off cause she saw the size of the rock Thresh was holding.

Then she loses it and screams "Cato! Cato!" she screamed my name. And I immediately stood up as if that was my cue and shouted "Clove!"

I tightened my grip on my sword and ran towards their direction. I slashed Thresh' right arm and his attention quickly shifts from Clove to Me. I was too dumbfounded to say anything, so I stepped backwards, gasping. I know he'll come after me and leave Clove alone, so I continue to go back. Then Thresh quickly drops Clove on the ground and comes towards me.

I see Clove on her knees and coughing. I half-smiled cause there was no real damage done.

She coughed. Then looked at me, still holding her neck. " Cato, " She mumbles. I barely heard her. I just read her lips.

And I quickly shifted my attention back to Thresh. Then I see.. the field! Without thinking, I quickly ran towards it and saw Thresh right behind me. Now we're far for Clove and Fire Girl from 12 and Clove's safe.

" Well. Let's get this over with! " I scream. I'll never forgive him. I know this makes me evil, I know. But NEVER! he almost killed Clove! CLOVE! The one person in my life That I KNOW I CARE ABOUT. Well.. Except for my family.

I know Clove can handle pathetic little fire girl. I stopped running and faced Thresh. "Now, It gets serious" I mumble. " You ALMOST killed Clove! " I tell him. " If you managed to kill her - " The thought made my throat dry, " I would kill you! A sow, painful death that you deserve! " I'm so mad at him! I don't know what I'd do if.. if.. if.. I didn't make it in time.. to.. save her. I'd never forgive myself! NEVER. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I charge towards Thresh. Now, I'm fucking serious!

* * *

**Yeah, So I know It's Short. Please Forgive Me. I Would Appreciate it REALLY if you PMed me your Comments or Reviewed My Story ^_^. May the Odds be Ever in your Favor!**


	2. Clove : Second Life?

Chapter Two.  
Clove's POV.

"All right then. Let's get started." I was pinning Twelve on the ground. my knees on her shoulder. She was struggling, hard. I put my knife on her lips cause I just said that I'd start with her lips.

And just when I was about to do nasty, painful things to District twelve, I found myself being lifted from the ground. I struggled and resisted, but whatever or whoever was holding me was just too strong and powerful. Then I realized who's holding me. Thresh!

"What you do to that little girl? You kill her?" he asks me. I forgot! That little girl – Rue – was from District 11 too!

"No! No, it wasn't me!" I say. I was scrambling backwards. I was scared! I didn't know what to do. I can't help myself now.

Then he said "You said her name. I heard you. You killed her?" I know he's angrier now. "You cut her up like you were going to cut this girl here?"

I gasped. I'm powerless. "No! No, I – " I panicked when I saw the size of the rock. It was as big as a loaf of bread. Now, I _really _can't control myself.

"Cato! Cato!" I scream from the top of my lungs. What if Cato doesn't make it in time to save me? What if Thresh kills me right here? Right now? I haven't even had the chance to tell Cato how I feel. Or even say a proper goodbye.. I closed my eyes hard, blocking out my thoughts.

And when I open them, immediately, I saw Cato stand up and run toward our direction. I was thinking he might not make it in time, but despite that, I felt happy, knowing that Cato didn't abandon me.

Then he screamed, "Clove!" and ran fast towards our direction. I wanted to say so many things to Cato. But i can't. So instead I just found myself staring at him.

The next thing I knew Cato slashed Thresh' right arm then Thresh releases me and goes after Cato who's running towards the field. I was on my knees, holding my neck, gasping from air. Now Thresh is after Cato! I looked at my side and see twelve just as shocked as I am. She wasn't doing anything. She was just staring at me. As I was staring at her too. I stood up. Then I looked at twelve. I know I might never have the opportunity to have her weak or unsure of what she was going to do. I forced myself to be strong. For Cato, I thought. Then I ran away.

Instead of coming for twelve, I ran after Thresh and Cato.

* * *

**R&R please ^_^ It would mean so much. I'm currently on hiatus cause my dog just died, a few hours ago. Please bear with me. Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be _ever_ in your favor.**


	3. Clove : First Kiss

Chapter Three.  
Clove's POV.

I was still weak and vulnerable. I know that. I Know that if Twelve decided to come after me, I can't fight and defend myself. But I _must_ go look for Cato. I know he's tough and smart but we have not been eating right because twelve blew up our supplies with Rue. And I know Cato lacks rest too. So I can't risk it. I just can't.

"Pull it together Clove" I mumble to myself, "be strong.. Again" I inhaled air, "for Cato."

I grabbed a knife from my selection of knives then noticed the tall grass was moving and I heard frustrated footsteps. "Thresh", I thought.

I quickly bent down and positioned myself to attack. Then when the steps were getting closer, I jumped then pointed my knife at the person's throat, just then did I realize who that really was.

"Cato!" I exclaim. I threw my knife on the ground and leaped in front of Cato, just enough so I can hug him. "I was so worried about you!" I exclaim.

I didn't care if I seemed weak, I **do** care about Cato. I almost lost my life and I haven't even had the chance to tell him how I _really_ feel. I pulled away from our hug then took a close look. His face had a few bruises but nothing serious.

I calmed myself then asked "Thresh – is – " He just nodded.

"Cato.. I'm – I'm Sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen and – " I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence because Cato** kissed** me! Cato! Brutal, bloody Cato. Cato, who was my training partner – and best friend! – since I can remember, (since 9) Cato, who doesn't know how to love or what it feels to love – **is kissing me**! But why? I'm his best friend.. I know he cares for me, in his own way.. but I never thought we'd be.. doing.. THIS!

Whe he pulled away, he held my temples then stares at me, straight in the eye.

"I was **so** scared," he said. It was so soft, it was almost a whisper. "I thought I'd never make it in time and I'd lose you, _forever._" I just stood there. Staring at him, too shocked to say or do anything.

"Cato, I— " Then he hugged me so tight, it was like he was squeezing me - no. He's really squeezing me!

"I don't know if I could _ever_ forgive myself, if I lose you" It was a whisper. Then he leaned on my shoulder then he started to cry softly.** Is this.. Cato?** **My Cato?** I just couldn't believe it! By the time he lets me go, he was looking at the ground, then at me. I saw how red and puffy his eyes were. I can't believe this!

"Cato, I.. I.." Gaah! My throat feels so dry all of I sudden. Why can't I just say it to him? Why can't I just admit my feelings for him? Damn it, Clove!


	4. Cato : What if?

Chapter Four.  
Cato's POV.

I couldn't forgive Thresh! He almost killed the one person I _know _I _really care about _except for my family. Clove. She is my best friend and training partner since – forever? I really can't imagine what I'd do if I was too late.

" ARGH! No! NEVER. " I took out all my anger towards Thresh. well, It's fair cause he's the one that caused this anyway! I slashed and punched and did I could to Thresh. " I would NEVER let you hurt Clove! NEVER! " That's when I lose it.

After I was finished with Thresh, I immediately go back to make sure Clove's ok. I'm so angry right now. You can tell by the way I walk. I can't keep my mind off what could've happen if _I was too late_. "No! I'd never forgive myself" I mumble

My mumbling stops when someone jumps in front of me, holding a knife towards my throat. _A knife!_ I looked at the person holding the knife. Clove! I was so relieved! Then she looks at me and throws her knife to the ground, leaps infront of me and _hugged _me!

" Cato!" She exclaimed, but I can't get over the fact that she's actually hugging me! She has no idea how _looong_ I dreamed about hugging her. It felt so damn right! "I was so worried about you!"

I want to stay in this moment forever. But I know we can't, because we are in the Hunger Games. Then, she pulled away. I felt so disappointed.

Clove said "Thresh – is – " I nodded. I knew what she was going to ask. I'm still too weak from the thought that I almost lost her. Then she started speaking again, her voice trembling, she said "Cato.. I'm – I'm Sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen and – "

She didn't have the chance to finish cause I kissed her! _I kissed her! I'm kissing my best friend!_ I don't know why I did it, maybe because the thought scared me so much. I want to tell her that I've been waiting forever for this moment. I always knew, from the very first time I saw her, she was special to me. That she has this huge effect on me and I would do everything in my power to keep her safe. I guess, I like her. No, wait! Who am I kidding? I don't like her! I LOVE Her! Then, I pulled away from the kiss, then I just stared at her.

"I was so scared," I say to her. It was so soft, I think it was a whisper. "I thought I'd never make it in time and I'd lose you, _forever._"

She just stood there. Staring at me. "Cato, I— " She started talking then I hugged her so tight. Then I leaned and whispered to her, "I don't know if I could _ever_ forgive myself, if I lose you"

Then I couldn't help it anymore. The tears streamed down my face. I was crying! I didn't know what she was thinking but I really don't care. I want her to know what she means to me! That I don't want to lose her.

"Cato, I.. I.." What was she saying? Did she get the reason why I am crying? Does she feel the same? I want to know! But I'm scared. What if she doesn't love me back? What if she only sees me as her best friend?


	5. Cato : Never

Chapter Five.  
Cato's POV.

I gathered every strength that's left in my system to ask her "What is it, Clove?" I asked. I'm scared, yes. But I want to know how she feels. Wait - I'm scared? Me? Well, that's a first. Clove sure has this huge effect on me, I can't deny that.

"Cato.. I.. I.." Her voice is still trembling. It breaks my heart to see her like this. It's just too much for me to see.

"You know, we should rest. It's been a long night." I say. I want to hear what she wants to say but I know she needs rest. Then, I carried her. Cause she'll be more exhausted if she walks to camp. It's too far from here. I grabbed her knife and gave it to her. Then she rested her head on my chest and her hands were around my neck. 'She's so light, but so strong' I thought.

Then she closed her eyes, then sighed. "You know, I was scared too." She said.

"Oh really?" I asked,messing with her.

"Hmm-mm." She replied. She sounded sleepy. "I was scared I'd never see you again and I didn't even say goodbye properly." She said

My heart ached that moment. She was scared cause she thought she'd never see me again rather than losing her own life!

"Really?" I ask. She just nods. "And that I'd never have the chance to tell you, I care." She says softly then she opens her eyes and stared at me.

"You know.." I said, "I was scared to death." I say.

She didn't remove her gaze. "Cato?"

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me, please?" I stopped walking.

"What was that?" I ask. Did I hear that right? She asked me not to leave her?

"I said.." she sighed, "don't you _ever _leave me, please?" Well. I heard her right. Then she closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest again. Then I started walking again.

After I few minutes, I said..

"What makes you think I'd leave you, huh?" She opened her eyes swiftly that caused me to stop walking and just stare at her. 'What?" I ask.

She just shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "So, you won't?" She asked me.

I let go of her feet and led her on her feet. She was standing now, facing me, but her arms were still around my neck. I leaned forward, so close in front of her, then I said, "Never". Then I kissed her gently.

* * *

**So, yeah? Do you like it? Please tell me. And recommend it to Clato shippers. And follow my Hunger Games blog. It's .com**

**May The Odds Be ever in Your Favor, Citizens of Panem**


	6. Clove : I Kissed Him Back

Chapter Six.  
Clove's POV.

"Never". He said. Then he kissed me, _again_! But this time, it's different. It was sweet, gentle, nice. Like the type first kisses should be.

_Cato just said he'd never leave you, you Idiot!_ And now, he's kissing you, again. He has no idea how much this affects me! He's my best friend! I fell for my best friend! But.. did he fall for me too? And I couldn't fight it anymore! I kissed him back! And you have no idea how real and perfect it feels!

Yes, I'm aware it's wrong. Damn! We're best friends, kissing? That's not normal, right? And after what seemed like, 2 minutes, we broke the kiss. I bowed my head, my eyes still closed, So he couldn't see my face and I couldn't see his. It felt so right, but I know that it can't last because of our situation. We are the tributes from District Two. And now, we are in the Final Five. Even though I want this to last forever, It can't.

The silence was deafening. After our very passionate kiss, silence! What the fuck? As I was just about to speak, I felt Cato's hands was holding my cheeks so he could see my face,

Then he said.. "You kissed me back." Then he gave me a confused look.

"I guess I did, Haha?" Haha? Stupid Clove! Why force to laugh? Damn it!

"Clove / Cato" we say in unison, "You go first," I say.

He looked downward as if hiding his emotion. And I found myself doing the same. "Clove – " I looked up immediately, feeling hopeful,

"yeah?"

"I – " He looked down again and scratched his head. "Damn it! This thing is harder than it seems! Why can't I just say it to you?" he stated. I frowned slightly, then I said "Cato, you don't need to say anything, ok? You don't need to do anything, you know? We don't have to Copy Lover Boy and that Fire Girl. Okay?"

"NO!" He paused. he's Mad. I know it. "No, Clove! DAMN IT! It's not okay! It's SO NOT!" he screamed. I just stood there, looking at him, eyes wide. Then after he realized what just happened, he faced me, held my cheeks and brushed my tears away.

"No, Clove. Please don't cry" I cried harder cause I can't help it!

First he says he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to me, then kissed me, the he said he'd never leave, the he kissed me again, and now he's mad at me? What did I do?

"Clove, Please." He looked at me but I avoided his gaze then he hugged me,

"It's not you, ok? I just – I don't know." I cried harder. He doesn't know? What the fuck is this? A show? I pushed myself away from his hug. Feeling sorry for myself for thinking my best friend could actually fall for me too.

"Look, Cato. I don't know what this is, but I can't stand this! You're just playing with my feelings! Screw this, Cato! Forget it!" I said, then started to walk away. But I stopped and shouted, "Oh, yeah. Thanks for saving me back there. I guess I owe you." Then I continued to walk away.

"Clove!" I heard him shout, "Damn it, Clove!" But I didn't look back. I didn't want to.


	7. Cato : I Don't Know

Chapter Seven.  
Cato's POV.

"It's not you, ok? I just – I don't know." _I don't know?_What kind of answer is that? I knew it sounded stupid, but it's really hard. Cause I don't know how to admit that you love someone.

She's the first person I really cared about that's not a family member. Ever since I can remember -

"Look, Cato. I don't know what this is, but I can't stand this! You're just playing with my feelings! Screw this, Cato! Forget it!"

What? Me? _Playing with her_? Oh no! I need to fix this. But when I was just about to explain things, she walks away.

Then she shouts, "Oh, yeah. Thanks for saving me back there. I guess I owe you." Then she continued to walk away.

"Clove!" I shouted, "Damn it, Clove!" But she didn't look back. She just continued to walk.

After what seemed like a few minutes, I stumble after her. "Clove!" I shout, "Clove! Where are you?" Still, no answer. "CLOVE!" I scream so loud, I didn't care if Foxface or Lover boy or Fire Girl would find me. I just need to know Clove's safe. I continue to walk around until I hear some sobbing. I listened closely and followed the direction. There she is, my Clove. Her face was buried in her hands and her hands were resting on her knees. I walked towards her and said, "Clove." Then I knew I startled her. Her eyes were puffy red.

Then she stared at me and didn't even wipe her tears off. "What do you want?" She asked me coldly. I can't help but feel hurt.

"Damn it. Don't do this to me, Clove." I said, calmer.

"Do what? So now, it's my fault, huh?" She said bitterly. an frustrated. I know her too well. Again, more pain. "Look, Cato, you can go win this thing. I really don't care anymore! If you want, you can kill me, right here, right now!"

That's it! She thinks I could actually _kill_her? "Look Clove! I can't believe you would actually think I would kill you! How could you think of such a thing huh?" I know my face is burning red cause of anger now. "Don't you think if I wanted you dead, I'd never come to your rescue when Thresh was attacking you and WHEN YOU SCREAMED MY NAME!" I shouted the last part cause it really hurts. Then I saw her sob again. But this time, I turned my back, took a deep breath, and I started to walk away from her.

"ARGH!" I shouted in the woods. I took out my sword and began stabbing trees. I was so angry at her! How could she think like that? But, I'm really pissed off with myself. "Stupid Cato!" I shout! "Stupid feeling! ARGH!" I don't care if the whole Panem is watching me. I really don't care anymore. "Stupid, Stupid Cato!" I kicked and punched and stabbed the tree. But even that didn't cause much relief. Then I punched the tree over and over and over again until I finally fell down and cried softly. Then I looked at my hands and they're bloody. Ha! Serves me right! Damn! Until – I think I blackout or something.

"What?" I say "Is this a dream?"_ Maybe. _I thought. Then I saw someone standing in a beautiful meadow with flowers and everything sweet and girly. I really couldn't see who she was. Cause she wasn't facing me. I reached for her and she turned around, that's when found out who she is.

I smiled, "Clove" I said. She didn't say anything. She just smiled at me. Then looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Clove, I'm So Sorry," She just nodded. Then hugged me. "I love you so much, Clove" She broke the hug, kissed my cheek and started to walk away from me.

"Clove!" I scream, "Clove, NO!" I tried to run after her but I don't know what's stopping me. "Clove! Don't go!" I reached out for her. But she's not looking back. "Clove!" I started to sob. "Don't leave me, Please" And finally, she was out of sight. "Clove!"

"Cato?" I heard a girl say, then I realized I know that voice! It was none other than Clove's sweet voice. Then she was shaking me, yelling "Cato! Cato! Please, wake up! It's not funny! Cato!" I tried to stand up but I can't even open my eyes. Then I hear Clove crying, then her tears were falling down on my cheeks. She sat down, lifted my head and hugged me. "Cato! Please wake up!" Now she's really sobbing. I want to tell her that I'm ok, but I can't. "You.. promised me.. You.. Said.. You'd never.. leave me! Cato!" She held me tighter. "Cato.. please.."


	8. Cato : Damn! Almost!

Chapter Eight.  
Cato's POV

"Please…." I heard her say. Then she's crying so hard now. I can finally open my eyes! I opened them slowly and I felt I was back from the dead. Clove didn't see me, though.

I reached for her face and wiped her tear away, then see saw me. And my hands were still bleeding and it seriously hurts. "Hey," I say softly, cause I'm still too weak.

"Cato!" Clove exclaims. "I thought I lost you, _forever_" I gave a wry smile.

"Shh. It's ok… Don't.. Cry" I said. It's hard for me to speak, breathe or do anything. "I'm.. Sorry" I said.

She smiled at me then sobbed softly "No. I'm sorry". Then she hugged me.

"Clove..?" She pulled away and looked at me,

"yeah?"

I had no idea how to do this. But fuck it! I'm just gonna say it "I.. I.. love.. you." Tears went down her face immediately. "Clove?" she buried her face in her hands again, "Clove? Are.. you.. alright?"

It took my every strength to get up. "Cato – You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that, from you." I gave a sigh of relief. "I.. love you too Cato!" She said then hugged me, hard. Causing us to fall on the ground. Then she leaned forward and kissed me.

**And it was the happiest moment of my life.** When the kiss ended, we were smiling. "You're hands looks seriously damaged," she says, then wiped a tear off her cheeks. "Let's go fix it up". I nod then followed her.

When we finally reached camp, I broke the silence. "Clove?"

"Hm?"

"What time is it?" She looked at me then continued bandaging my wounds.

"I don't know. I guess about 12 am?"

"Oh." I say.

"Why do you ask?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. You go rest and I'll keep watch." She shook her head.

"No. You need rest. Besides, they witnessed enough action with Thresh and You then You and Me." I know she's right. But I still don't want to risk it. She just raised her eyebrow and waiting for me to follow her. We closed our tent then lied down, we lied facing each other. At least we have our privacy here. No cameras, No Capitol watching.

She snuggled up beside me and said "I don't wanna sleep."

"Why?" I ask. She needs rest, seriously.

She sighed, then said "Cause maybe if I wake up, all of this will be gone" I felt her sincerity. I want her to remember this moment forever.

"Hey," I say "We're gonna go home, okay?" she just nodded. Then I just kissed her. Passionately. And slowly my lips slid down to her neck and then she gave a low moan and said, "Cato – " I stopped immediately.

I got away from her. I feel so ashamed of myself! How could I do this to Clove? I hate myself! So I buried my face in my hands and said "I'm so sorry, Clove!" I shrieked " I just got carried away and – " then she sat next to me, reassured me that it's okay. I removed my hands and stared at her. She's so perfect. Then she kissed me and I immediately lose track of reality again.

No. I can't do this. I can't take advantage of her. Not Clove. Never. I pulled away then said "Clove?"

"Yeah?"

"We can't do this. I.. I.. don't want to take advantage of you. Not now. Not never. You're so special to me, okay?" I want her to know this. She's just too important to me.

"Cato – "

"Yeah?"

"You're not, taking advantage of me, Ok?"

"Clove –" I Am! I thought. But she said,

" I woundn't kiss you back if I don't feel anything real, ok? I know I loved you ever since we were.. what? 11?"

I looked at her, is she serious? "Clove, I'm gonna get you home, I promise."

"Cato?"

"Yes, Clove?"

"I Love you." I smiled at what I heard.

"I love you too" Then we kissed for what seemed like 2? 3 minutes maybe? It felt so damn right!

Then when broke the kiss, she lied down again. I lied down beside her. Sideways so we're facing each other. I pulled her so she's right next to me. I heard her sigh then looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked like an angel. Then she said " Goodnight Cato." Then drifted off to sleep. I kissed her forehead then said, "Goodnight Clove." Then went to sleep myself.


	9. Clove : Peaceful? Morning

Chapter Nine.  
Clove's POV.

The sunlight hit me directly in eye. I let out a low moan, sort of like a purr. But I know I must get up. Even if I don't like it. We might get killed out here. So I opened my eyes slowly and I just can't help but smile. I saw Cato still sleeping soundly, beside me. He had his arms wrapped around me. Sort of like a lock. I smiled at myself. _ Is this really happening?_I asked myself, "Someone pinch me right now" I mumble. I wish we could stay like this forever. But we can't. After staring at Sleepy Cato, I decided it's time to wake him up.

"Cato," I say "Cato."

"Hmm?" Aww. Cato looks soo cute right now! He just purred then moved his brows a bit. Again, I stupidly smiled.

"Cato," He didn't move "Cato!" I say loudly. Loud enough that Cato jolts up with his eyes wide open. I can't help myself and so I laughed so hard.

"What happened?" Cato asks me. But I just can't stop laughing. He just had that confused look on his face.

By the time I stopped laughing, Cato was still confused. He still didn't know what to do.

"Nothing happened, Cato" I say.

He grew more confused, "Why did you shout at me then?" he asks. His eyebrows joining. Again, I can't help laughing. "What?" He asks, I guess a little bit irritated.

I stop laughing. "Oh, Cato." I say. Then I pecked his left cheek, "just to greet you good morning?" I stood up then packed our bags, then I automatically start laughing again. Oh, I love that confused look.

"We need to start going you know." I sighed, "We can't stay like this forever." I turned around so I could see his face. He just frowned.

"Here." I said. Handing him a piece of bread we got from the feast at the Cornucopia. When – You know – Me, Thresh, Cato, Fire Girl. _Fire Girl!_ I thought. _Nah, we'll take care of her later._

"What are you thinking?" Cato asked. He was right beside me now. I didn't even notice him. I forgot I was still holding the bread to the side of the tent where he used to be! So Stupid, Clove!

"Nothing," I lie. "I just thought of something.."

Cato wrapped his arms around my waist from the back and put his chin on my shoulders. "And what might that be, huh?"

I sighed, "It hurts, you know."

He had a confused look on his face, "What does?"

"You. Me. This. Us."

"Clove – "

"It hurts me. So much. You know. That we can't " I gulped, "Stay like this forever"

I turned around a bit, just so I could see his expression. He looked.. Sad? I know that! That's pain in Cato's eyes _right now!_

I reached out and touched his cheek, "Cato—"

He just closed his eyes and said, "Don't worry Clove. I'll get you out of this arena alive."

"Cato –"

Just then he let go of me and adds "We need to get moving, Clove." He grabbed his pack and I followed him outside. He folded our sleeping bags and he packed it in our bags. Then we went off and I just followed him. The silence between the two of us was heart breaking.

Then finally he speaks up "Clove-"

I was surprised, all I can say was "Hmm?"

"You know, We could stay like this."

What? But Cato? What do you mean?

Before I could even reply, he continued , "If we were back in District Two"


	10. Cato : Well, Until She Got Reaped

Chapter Ten.  
Cato's POV.

"If we were Back in District Two." I know, what I said hurts. But hell, I know it was true. _If we were back in District Two. If you didn't get reaped. If I didn't have to volunteer to keep you safe and alive, even if it means, sacrificing my own life, I gladly would._

My mind goes drifting back that Reaping day.

I saw Clove standing in the 17 year old section of the female tributes. Even if her name gets reaped – no! it wouldn't happen! She won't get picked – A lot of 18 year olds would volunteer in her place. _Just in case. But no, I won't let her get picked._

Then, our District's escort – Uhm, What's her name? I really don't pay attention to her – says in her fluffy capitol accent, "As usual, Ladies first."

She puts her hand in the almost overflowing glass bowl that contains the names. She pulls out a paper, comes near the microphone and says out load, "Clove Barett!"

_Clove Barett?_ NO! This can't be happening! Why isn't anybody volunteering? Why isn't anybody objecting! Why Now? Why?

I was so lost in my thoughts, I just saw Clove climb up the stage. _Somebody fucking volunteer now! _I want to scream it in their faces! _Just fucking volunteer now! _Then, I heard our escort say, "And now, The Boys."

She pulled out a paper, then when she was about to read the name, I scream on top of my lungs. "I VOLUNTEER!" I scream, "I VOLUNTEER!" I repeat.

Then, She stared at me, Dazzled probably, "Well, Come up here on the stage please" Then some Peace keepers was about to take me to the stage. But I screamed in their faces "Let go of me! I'll go up MYSELF! LET ME GO!" Then, they let me go.

"Well. Tell us your name, please."

"Cato. Cato Hayes." I say. With such arrogance and confidence, I hear Clove's voice in my head. _So much confidence_. She would say to me.

Well. They ask us to shake hands and so we do. Then they took us to the Justice Building so people could say their goodbyes. Usually I would say this is Pathetic, But if I am gonna get Clove out of that arena _alive, _they might as well say goodbye to me now.

The people who came to say goodbye to me was my few friends from the Training Centre. Then, they collected us and showed us our train. They say we wouldn't be leaving for the next.. 2 hours? Well. At least we were free to roam around the train. And eat delicious food. And hang out with Clove, maybe?

I roam around the train then I saw her. Clove, _my Clove._ I was about to go to her when I stopped myself. What the hell am I gonna say to her? I can't tell her that it's gonna be alright! No, we both know it'll be ugly in the arena. What if she asks why I volunteered? I know she's mad at me. I know that. But I gathered all my wits and went right next to her.

"Nice view isn't it?" I start.

She looked startled, "Huh? Oh, yeah"

She didn't even look at me.

"Why, Cato?"

"Huh?"

She smirked, "Don't play dumb. Why did you do it?"

The words are choking me. If I tell her the truth, She'd kill me. Literally.

"You Promised Me, Cato." Then I looked at her and I tear went down her cheek. "You promised me, that you wouldn't volunteer! You Promised Cato!" then she sat on the floor and started crying,

I felt a pang of guilt stab through my body. I know that I promised her. But.. this is different. I kneeled beside her, hugged her then I said, "I know I promised you Clove. But – " I need to tell her, "You're my best friend, and I want you to come back alive in District 2" then, She sobbed harder.

So, I need to tell you, Clove and I first knew each other at the age of 9. At District 2, Children start training at the young age of 9. So if ever they get reaped, they're prepared to kill and be vicious.

*deeper flashback*

_THUG! THUG! THUG! I roamed around the Training Centre to look where that sound was coming from. Then I saw I girl, she was about my age through a little small, throwing knives at dummies. THUG! Wow is the only word I can think of. She's really good with a set of knives. When she stopped, I said "Well, what are you doing here?"_

I was so impressed I didn't see she had a personal knife tied to her belt. Well, surprising her isn't a good idea, "whoa, there, no need to stab me, little girl" Her stare was cold and scary.

"What do you want from me?" She hissed "Did you follow me here?"

"Wha—No!" I exclaim, "I just went here cause my first training session earlier was sooo—boring. So I sneaked in! geez" She lowered her knife and said "Oh."

I smiled then said "You know you could really kill someone with those?"

She smirked, "I know. Maybe because that's what we're training for anyway right? To kill?" Then she laughed. I laughed as well.

"You're really good."

"Thanks." She said. "Oh, and I'm sorry. It's just.. No one really talks to me and well, I was scared, I guess." She said then smiled at me.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm Cato, by the way. Cato Hayes. " then I offered her my hand.

"Clove. Clove Barett." Then she shook my hand.

"So, is it your first year in training Clove?"

"Yeah. You?"

"It's my first year too,"

* end of deep flashback *

And ever since that day, Clove and I became best friends. We know each other like the back of our own hands. And sometimes, our friendship is mistaken for a relationship. Ever since Clove and I met, I never talked to other kids our age. Just her. I felt so comfortable around her. I can be my total self around her. And so can she. Then I told her I want to go and volunteer for the games, around the age of 12? Then she got so mad at me and avoided me for a week! Then when we talked it out she asked me to promise that I would _never_ volunteer. Well, until she got reaped.


	11. Cornucopia : Let the Games Begin!

Chapter Eleven.  
Clove's POV.

"Cato?"

He looked so distant. Like he was thinking of something, that was _really, really deep._

"Cato? Are you alright?"

"Huh? What?" he was staring at me, like he didn't hear anything I said.

"Didn't you hear _anything _I just said? Anything at all?"

He looked at me, "No, I'm sorry."

"Oh." He didn't hear anything? _Really?_

"What did you say Clove?"

"Oh. Nothing." I said, "We should go look for that red head from 5, lover boy and that girl on fire"

Cato nodded. "Yes, we should"

As we were walking, the Capitol's logo appeared on the sky and we heard Ceasar's voice. "Congratulations, last remaining tributes! You are now down to the Final Five. However, there has been a slight rule change." He paused, _A rule change? That's new! And It gave me a pinch of hope, that maybe, Cato and I, we can.. _"Two tributes can be this year's victor if from the same District. That is all and Goodluck." Then, the Capitol's logo disappeared and the arena was again silenced.

"Cato!" I muffle. "Did..?"

"Yes, Clove." He smiled at me "We could go home!"

That's when the news sinks in to me. Cato and I could both go home! We could win this shit that ruined everything in the first place anyways! Before I could cry infront of the whole city of Panem, I buried my face in Cato's strong chest and hugged him. He hugged me back and said calmy "We could go home now, Clove." He said. I stopped crying and pulled away from the hug. I looked at Cato straight in the eye and said, "Cato. We're gonna go home." Then I smiled at him.

"Yes, We will." He said then held my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

BOOM! I was startled by the sound of.. The Canon!

"The Canon?" I said. Cato nodded. "One tribute gone." Cato says, then adds, "I hope it's someone from 12" I just nod. I do hope so.

Then, We hear something that sounds like an animal or something like that – They're still far but we can see them.

"Muttations!" Cato screams. No doubt about it. I've never seen these mutts. But they are not natural born animals. And they resemble huge wolves. And before I knew it, Cato and Me were running at top spped. Damn, that years of training did us good.

"Cato!" I scream as I see the Cornucopia. Immediately, I know Cato understood what I meant. Well, we really know each other, no doubt about it. Then we scramble on top of the Cornucopia. There, we saw Lover boy helping that pathetic girl on fire climb the Cornucopia. By the time we are all on top of the Cornucopia, all the mutts are below the Cornucopia. When we took a little time to examine the mutts, the four of us just stand there in disbelief!

"The dead tributes!" I tell Cato. "The mutts are the dead tributes!" I say, this time much louder. I looked at Cato and no doubt he knows I'm right. I sat the tributes from 12 just a little bit infront of us. She only has one arrow left. I only have one knife left in my belt and Cato doesn't have his sword. I can see Lover Boy is still injured by the part where Cato cut him. Well, Since we're all here on top of the Cornucopia and the mutts – err, dead tributes – below us, well, there's only one thing to do.

I glance at Cato and saw him looking at me too. Then I say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Let the 74th Annual Hunger Games," I saw the three of them looking at me, all positioned to go in a fight, I smirked at al of them and said, "_begin!"_


	12. The Battle at Cornucopia

Chapter Twelve.

Previously…

_Cato woke up Clove screaming cause mutts were attacking them which sent them scrambling towards the Cornucopia and they hurry to get on top of it and Clove sees Peeta and Katniss struggling to get on top of the Cornucopia too. And by the time that the four of them are on the top, Clove looks down and the Mutts are surrounding the Cornucopia. That's when Clove had a good look of the Mutts and she realized that the Mutts are the Dead Tributes and she panics and shouts, "The Dead Tributes" which causes Cato to look down at the Mutts and then he realized Clove was telling the truth and so they freaked out and that's when the truth hits Clove. With the mutts – err, dead tributes turned mutts – below the Cornucopia and the Star Crossed Lovers from 2 and 12 on top, this is the end the Gamemakers and the entire Panem, wants to see._

* * *

Cato's POV.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Clove said. I stared at her and I was thinking, _is she loosing her mind?_That's when I noticed 12 get into position as if – ready to.. Fight! I looked at Clove and she was drawing out her knife and positioning herself to fight as well. I know my face had my 'confused look' on. The three of them looked like they were standing on the plates encircling the Cornucopia.. Like.. The.. First.. Day.. of the Games! Just then did I realize what was happening! How stupid of me!

I saw a smirk on Clove's face as Katniss only had one arrow left on her quiver. And Lover Boy only had a knife in hand. And his leg had a bandage from where I cut him. And an arrow as a tourniquet. I remember at the Feast on Cornucopia that their bag was just small. It must be medicine for him! Urgh! That feast.. where I _almost.. _Lost her.

Just thinking of the Feast makes my face burn up cause of anger. How I was scared to death that day!

Time seems to slow cause I had this long to think about _all these things. _I looked at Clove and she stared at me back. I can see Shit-On-Fire and Lover Boy staring at each other too, from the corner of my eye. But no one dared to sneak up. As if, there were mines that were gonna blow them up too. Like our first day. Clove gave me a wry smile and I positioned myself ready to go and fight them so _we _could go home. _Not them._And I am just waiting for Clove's signal like Twelve. I can tell, she's seizing the moment.

Is it really that long? The time she was pausing, or was it just me? Then, I realized yeah, it's just me. Like I have my own time controlling machine or something. Then a grin crept up on Clove's face, then I knew what was coming.

She opened her mouth and said, still grinning, _evilly, _"Begin."

In my Mind, A gong rang. Enobaria was right. It does require all your strength to maintain your sanity in these Games. Only now did I really understand what she meant.

I saw Katniss avoiding Clove's slashes. Usually, Clove would just throw her knife. _She Never Misses. _But I understand why she just can't throw her _last knife. _Well, at least this was fair. Clove with one knife left – her favorite knife. A small knife with a curved blade made to cut veins. Katniss, with one arrow left in her quiver. Well, she had many at least 3? 4? Arrows when we were scrambling on top of the Cornucopia but she used some to shoot at the mutts to save his already very weak Lover Boy.

Clove was swift and smart, _and beautiful_. Damn it! I need to focus. Focus, Cato! Focus! Well, so is Katniss. I need to admit, _I underestimated her. Big Time. _She needs to be far from Clove if she wants to shoot her with that last arrow. Lover Boy apparently still is in shock. Although he has a knife in his hand and I have nothing, I still have the advantage here. Clove and I were well fed the past days cause we were well supplied, thanks to the Feast. _Argh! The Feast! _I Hate It!

He was still weak, I know it – and well, it's so obvious – So even though he had a sharp blade in had, I had the advantage of Strength and Speed.

I tackle him so he falls down. We were at the middle of the Cornucopia so we were safe from falling. But – one wrong move and BAM! You're off to the Mutts.

I pin him down easy, given his weak state. He struggles from freedom, but he can't – well, I won't let him anyways. I noticed he tightened his grip on his knife. But right now, I'm pretty sure he _knows_it's worthless.

I was about to grab his knife but he squirms to keep it. I smirk while seeing him do this. "Well, Lover Boy?" he looks at me for awhile and continues struggling, "The audience wants a good show. What do you say? Let's giv'em one. Shall we?"

I give him a murderous look, and he struggles some more. And I glance at Clove and Katniss' direction. It looks like Clove has it under control. Katniss looks terrified as hell.

Apparently, Lover Boy looks at their direction too. And when he realizes what is happening, he shouts out, "Katniss!"

The look on Katniss' face was confusing. Terrified, with a mix of confidence and everything on between. She kept avoiding Clove's slashes. I must admit I'm pretty surprised.

But when Peeta here calls her, that is all that Clove needed. They were near the edge of the Cornucopia now. At the same time, I'm terrified that Katniss might drag Clove along with her. _No! _I argue with myself. _Clove is smart. You know that, Cato! She can make it!_

When Katniss saw Peeta pinned on the Ground, her expression was Scared-to-Death Expression. "Peeta!" She screeches, "Peeta!"

Well, I thought she wouldn't throw herself off guard _that much. _So much that she is switched her target! She turned her last arrow to our direction! She didn't even think of the consequences of her action. But, they must maintain their "Star Crossed Lovers" act. Star Crossed Lovers my ass! Their "act" is one-sided! Lover Boy here is the _only one_ that loves Katniss here. I _know _she doesn't love him. It's all an act.

I smirked at her, "Go on. Shoot. Then we both go down."

I know she won't shoot me. But Clove looks terrified, she shouted, "Cato!"

"Go on, Katniss. Shoot! Then Lover Boy here goes down with me."

I know there's no way she'd do this. They need each other to win, for the money, for the family. I only need for one thing and one thing only – to go back to District Two with Clove.

"Cato!" Clove calls out, teary eyed, "What are you doing?" her face has a pained expression and her eyes had the angry expression. I want to tell her that it's going to be alright, but then, Katniss would know too.

* * *

**So ^-^ I'm sorry if it took awhile to update. The End of the Games are near. I'm thinking of writing a sequel, what do you think? Haha. Please R&R. Belated Happy Birthday to our Beloved Cato, Alexander Ludwig. ^-^**


	13. AU Mutt Encounter

Chapter Thirteen.  
Clove's POV.

What the hell was he doing? Whatever he's doing _it is so not alright!_ I had everything under control with Katniss. It was all so easy cause she was too distracted by the Mutts below us. The smallest one that the number _11_ around its collar. Followed by Peeta's screech for help.

"Go on, Katniss. Shoot! Then Lover Boy here goes down with me." Cato said, _he was.. encouraging.. Katniss.. to.. shoot him!_

I don't care if Katniss dies and Lover Boy too. I just want to be back home – at District Two, with Cato! My _Bestfriend! _The only person I'm _certain I Love!_

* * *

I can't help it! I know tears are about to fall down my cheeks, "Cato!" I call out. My hair all messy and covering half of my face.

Katniss' last arrow was pointed at Cato's skull. "No!" I screech out, "No! Cato!"

Peeta was pinned and Cato can easily drag him down if Katniss shoots.

Cato's smirk is a grin now, "Well," he said, "What are you waiting for?" Cato asked, teasing her, I stared at her she was pulling her bow's string now. I looked at her expression, it's dropped serious. The grin on Cato's lips fade slowly.

"I'm sorry Peeta" Katniss murmurs.

Peeta sighed heavily and said, "It's okay. I Understand." And he closed his eyes shut.

Katniss closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "No." I murmur. Just for me to hear. As Katniss was about to let the arrow go, my senses took over my body.

"No!" I shout, then.. I pushed her off the edge. The arrow goes flying out but far away from Cato and Peeta's direction.

"PEETAAAA!" Katniss shouts and Cato lets him go. He immediately jolts up and goes to the edge of the Cornucopia. "Katniss!" He hisses! "No!"

We hear Katniss' cries, pleading for someone to help her. Cato runs to me and I hugged him, ever so tight. I bury my face in his panting chest. It was enough to calm me down. Peeta's shouts were full of pain and I felt a pang of guilt hit me like lightning. I never wanted to go into these Games anyway. It's surprising cause I'm just 17 and no one volunteered to take my place. But Enobaria said it was because I'm the only one that can talk sense to Cato and can last long against him on hand-to-hand combat.

We don't dare look at Katniss as she's being taken on by the entire mutt pack. We hear the snarls, growls and the howls of pain. Katniss was pleading _so hard._

"Please." She begs Peeta, "It hurts…. So… much" Katniss' screams were deafening and I tear up. I didn't want to do this to her. But I wouldn't risk losing Cato either.

"Cato.." I started to tear up, my screams we choking me. I can't seem to get them out. Katniss screams out last scream and it was so painful and so loud.

Then the mutts started to leave and then silence. We just stood there in silence and then when the Mutts were gone, Peeta – already crying and weak – went down the Cornucopia and sobbed harder. "No, Katniss, Please!" He begged, "Katniss." He begged some more.

I hear moans and sounds of pain and I know it's from Katniss. "Peeta?" she asks.

"Yes, it's me, Katniss." I heard Peeta say. I just can't stop tearing up. "It's okay, Katniss. Please, be strong."

Peeta scuffs. I just can't look. I bury my face in Cato's chest deeper and I sobbed harder. Cato comforted me, as he always does. Only I can calm him down and only he can comfort me. He's all that I want and all that I need. Now, and Forever. I can't imagined losing him, like… How Peeta is losing Katniss. _Right Now._

"Peeta," I know Peeta is trying to be strong, but I also know it's hard. "Goodbye, Peeta" Said Katniss, "No!" Peeta exclaimed, "No, Katniss, Please." But I know it's too late. "Take care… of… Prim." Then I hear Peeta sob harder and then.. BOOM! That was Katniss' canon.

* * *

**Well, the end is near. *sobs* Please. Tell me what you think ^-^**


	14. The Nearing End

Chapter Fourteen.  
Cato's POV.

After Katniss' canon was fired, only three of us are standing. _The last three tributes of the 74__th__ Hunger Games._ Clove is still muffling her cries by burying her face in my chest. I know she feels guilty about this. I know she didn't want this. I know.. her too well. Considering that we grew up together. _Bestfriends._ There's nothing I can hide from her and vice versa. That's why I'm happy _I fell for my bestfriend._

Clove stops crying and so does Peeta. I see him crying over beside Katniss' deformed body. I didn't want Clove to see cause I know she'll just be guilty again. So I just hugged her so she won't see and so I could protect her if Peeta decides to throw that knife.

When Peeta sees me, we stood up and he wiped his tears away. He looked at me straight in the eye and I feel sympathy towards him. What if I was in his situation? What would I do if that was Clove there? Well, I didn't want to know. After all, I _almost _lost her. I'll never allow that to happen again.

I didn't pull away from the gaze, I looked at him and I said, "I'm Sorry." He cried some more and said, "Well, You could go home now," He said bitterly, "You and Clove" he looked at the ground and I know he was crying again. "I wouldn't survive without Katniss anyway." He said, "Peeta – " Then He grabbed his knife, looked at me and Clove, this time, looked at him too. He said "well, Good luck to the two of you." Then he gave us a smile and slit his throat.

Blood splashed all around and Peeta fell down on his knees. Peeta immediately dies after that and his canon fires. Clove again buries her face in my chest and started to cry again. Her voice was barely understandable but, of course I understand. Go figure.

"Cato..I, I, I," she says,

"Shh, it's ok. Were going to be okay." I say. Stroking her hair so lightly, her body softens. I smiled. "we're gonna go home,now." I say.

She pulls away, head down and wipes her tears and looks at me, with puffy, red eyes. "Yeah, We're going home!" she exclaims a bit loud and happy, but of course, she's guilty.

I kiss her gently and she kisses me back. Than she wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms at her waist. We stopped when Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed over the arena, "Well, well," He said chuckling lightly, "I'm sorry to interrupt you two,but," He laughs and I feel my cheeks burn bright red, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to Present you, The Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games," I held Clove's hand and raised it for the effect, "Cato Hayes and Clove Barett, The Tributes from District Two and this years, Victors!" He turns on the live speaker and we were shocked by the roaring of the crowd. It was absolutely overwhelming. And I Look at Clove and Hug her Tightly. Then a hovercraft appeared above us and lifted is up into the air. _This is it! _I thought, _the end of our nightmares!_

When we reached the inside of the hovercraft, we were congratulated by Brutus and Enobaria, our mentors, then our prep team and before I knew it, Clove and I were yanked from each other's arms cause they said they need to do this, do that, blah blah blah.

My prep team as blabbering about how they knew something was up with me and Clove from the start, etc etc, and I can't stop smiling like an idiot.

"We were best friends ever since we were 9. We stood up for each other and supported each other always and always trained together." I say, to our defense. Because they had to know that our 'love' is true and not just for the Games. The Games just helped us realized that.

They were making 'awww, how sweet' comments to what I said and I really can't stop feeling happy – about _everything._

"Oh, so that's how it happened." Brutus says, scared the hell out of all of us. "Please, can I talk to him for a minute or two?" My prep team nods and they head quietly outside.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, I can't believe I lost a bet to Enobaria," he said and he patted my back.

"What?" I ask again, this time, I am so confused.

"When we were training you.. and Clove.. she said, _'Look at those two, one day, they'll be a couple' _and I said, _'No. They'll just stay as bestfriends' _Then she said, _'Wanna bet?' _ and I did. SO now , I lose"

I laughed at what he said. "Well, to be honest.." I say,

"Yeah?"

"I never thought I'd fall for my best friend either." I sighed, "But when she got reaped for the Games and no one volunteered, I just - I had to protect her."

He was surprised at what I just said, "Even if you knew, that it was gonna cost you, your own life?"

"Yep. I just had to do it."

"well," He said, Certainly he doesn't know how to react, "That's very surprising of you, Cato." Then he stood up and started to walk away, when he was close to the door, he shouted, "and Make sure you say that in front ff the whole Panem, later." Then, he was gone.

* * *

**HAHA. One Chapter left. So, cliff hanger. :)). SO should I do a sequel or something? HAHA. Please wait for the ending guys :)) ^-^**


	15. The Interview and Train to Home

Chapter 15  
Cato's POV

I got to admit, I'm really nervous about this. Well, I really don't know why, But I really am. Then, My prep team comes inside the room again and continued fixing me. I had no more scars, bruises and barely a scratch! I look as if I've been reborn or something. They give me a black tuxedo witha satin lapel and top collar with self trim, two button front and side vents. It also has a matching three button vest and pre-tied bow tie. It was a little bit too tight on the shoulders so I think if I move to much, my muscles were going to rip the sleeves off. They finish up and I look at myself in the mirror, and my reaction was "Whoa!" The only thing I can manage to Say. I looked at my prep team and Smiled at them. I walked towards them then i said "Thank You so Much. You've done a great job!" And they all squeal with joy and excitement. I looked at the Mirror one more time and I gotta say, I look hot and gorgeous. Ha! Look, I know I'm being conceited, but hey, there's a first time for everything, right? The quiet area soon becomes wrapped with screaming and cheering people. Therefore I know the show has started.I walked straight forward then I saw Enobaria and Brutus, and - Holy Shit! Is that Clove? Is that MY Clove?

"Whoa!" Again, I am dumfounded! She looks absolutely beautiful! Her Dress was a sleeveless dress, Ivory and pink in color. It was short, stopped at her knees, Had a ruched band at the empire waistline and had beaded flowers. Oh, the skirt was, uhm, what do you call that? Ruffled? Yeah, something like that. I bet the whole Panem will find her sweet looking. Well, on her defence, she is really sweet and caring, especially when it's me. Okay, I'm being blunt here. We - Me and Clove - usually don't care about other people. Call us harsh or selfish or whatever but that's how it really is in District 2. Cause, when you're soft and weak, They are gonna eat you, ALIVE AND WHOLE.

I started to walk - again - towards them, I was about to walk toward Clove but..

"Well, Someone looks great today," Enobaria exclaimed, "I must say, I was not so suprised with what you two did."

I laughed at what Enobaria said and so did Brutus, Clove, on the other hand who had no idea about theire bet, just raised an eyebrow and so I walked towards her, grabbed her waist and kissed the top of her head. Her hair smelled like freshly picked white roses and is it wrong that I found it hot?

"Well, I must explain," Enobaria said, Grinning evilly at Brutus, Brutus just scowled. "Brutus and I - "

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I Am Very pleased to present, The Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar Flickerman has announced, montioning for us to go on stage, I glance at Clove, who glances at me back and I offer her my hand, She smiles at me and takes my hand, she walks forward and I follow her. She smiles at the crowd and wave with her right hand, I do the same. We sat down but I didn't let go of her hand, simply because I didn't want to. Caesar was doing a gesture with his hands and the crowd went silent and still, and it was preety amazing, what he did. Imagine people doing things you want with just hand gestures! You don't even have to talk!

"So, Cato," Caesar said, I just raised my eyebrow, "I must say, I didn't expect this from you." He said, of course I knew what he was talking about. Well, if you don't, let me break it down for you, He means the Star-Crossed Lovers Act that 12 started. Well, of course My Love for Clove was real. Not like their one-sided love. So I just grinned at him and I said, "Well, You're not the only one." Then, I laughed. Caesar laughed as well.

"Well, who could blame you?" He said, "It's hard not to fall for this young lady right here." Caesar exclaimed, Oh Caesar, I thought, You have no idea. Clove on the other hand, can't stop blushing and so she just bowed down. How cute she looked.

"So, tell me, Cato," Caesar said, glancing back at me, "How did you and Clove meet?" He asked.

So, I smirked, "Well, It all started one late night, at District 2's Training Centre." I started, "You see, trainig after hours, was, well- my thing." I said

"Hey!" Clove protested, "It was my thing first!" She exclaimed, and I can't help not laughing at her. Ceasar, apparently, found it funny too. She just snorted at this, "You know Cato," She gave me an evil smirk, "You are gonna get us in trouble!" She exclaimed, Well, cause training after hours was not allowed, "Well, it did do us good, dear." I said, I leaned towards her, for a kiss, but she refused, and said, "Oh no. Not until you admit training after hours is MY thing!" Okay, she is such a tease! So I just looked at Caesar and said, "Okay, my mistake" I said, I put both my hands up in the air, like that defeat thing, "Training after hours is her thing." Then, CLove looked at me and said, "Good." She leaned and gave my cheeks a peck,

"So anyway," She said, "There I was minding my own business, and then this boy comes and tells me, 'Well, what are you doing here?' " She pauses and laughs. I love it when she's imitating me. It's so cute. Clove stopped laughing and continued, "And so, I pulled out my personal knife hidden under my belt, I jumped forward and so the tip of my knife was pointing at his throat, and- " she paused, laughing so hard, she was teary-eyed. "He- he was- so scared!" Again, hesterical laughter.

"Hey! I was so not scared!" I protested, "Yes-you-were!" Damn, her laugh is so cute. "You just caught me off guard okay?"

Caesar can't stop laughing as well, " Well, You two are quite fond of each other." He commented.

"Yes, We are." Both of us said, at once.

"We were best friends after that incident." Clove said,

"Yeah, And now-" I said, staring at her eyes. Her beautiful green orbs staring at me, everything right now, is perfect. And everything else, is unthinkable.

"Well," Caesar said, calling out attention, Our gaze turns to him, "Cato, I bet everybody was suprised to see your soft side. I think some didn't even think you have a soft side," He said and they chuckeled. "True." I said

"On my defence," I said, "I don't always show my soft side. I mean, You all must be thinking, he's a career, he should be heartless and brutal, well, I am." I paused, Glanced at Clove continued, "but when it comes to you," I grabbed her hand, and held it tightly, "I'm Different." I can see Clove fighting the tears, so I stood up and hugged her tight. I can hear the audience's 'awwwwwwwwwwws' and 'ahhhhhhhs'. It was nice.

I let go and held her temples, so she would look at me, I smiled at her and said, "You make a better me, Clove. You always have. And I don't care if they think that I'm weak now. All I care about is you now.- I love you- So much, Clove." A tear felldown her right cheek and I immediately wiped it away and I kissed her forehead. "Shh. It's okay." Isaid. Clove pulled away and said, "I love you too, Cato."

Caesar said, "Well, now, we will certainly want to hear more of such a sweet and lovely story but, now, we must crown the victors!" The crowd went wild and so Caesar raised his voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the Victors of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games, Cato Hayes and Clove Barett! I give you- The Tributes from District 2!"

The screaming and cheering went on and on. President Snow comes and carries only one crown. I wonder who's head will he put it. When he was so close, the crown split into half! He put one on top of Clove's head and then he said, "Well, Congratulations." Then, walked towards me and put the half on my head. The crowd went wild and continued cheering for us. We continued smiling and waving at them, until we were inside the train. Clove sat immediately at the couch and I immediately followed. It was so tiring! We just sat there in silence until Brutus and Enobaria showed up.

"Well, You two have been breaking the training centre's rule big time!" Brutus cried out. We just scoffed. "Well, we're safe now, aren't we, Clove?" She gave me grin and said, "Yeah, We sure are." Then she leaned forward and kissed me, just a light kiss on the lips and so I kissed her back, Then Brutus held my shoulders and pulled me away. Enobaria did the same on Clove.

"Oh, You are sooo- not safe!" Enobaria said, "You might be victors, but Congratulations! You two just earned yourself, more training! Take that!" Enobaria laughed and so did Brutus. They even high-fived! "What? NO FAIR!" Clove protested, "We ALREADY Won! Why do we still have to train?" She hissed, Brutus and Enobaria are laughing hysterically, Clove is pouting and This train ride would be a loooong one.

* * *

Clove's POV.

Urgh! The joke about training got me soooo upset! That was the worst joke ever. Okay, to lighten you guys up, training at District 2 is as hard as hell! You have no idea what we have to go through, No excess food, just enough for your body weight, height blah blah blah. You need to train SERIOUSLY HARD, As in hand-to-hand combat, Special Skills and other stuff. It was fun and frustrating at the same time. Good thing I'm a natural. And strong. And attractive. HAHA! I'm being concewited. Urgh. So anyway, after that training joke, that I really hated, Brutus and Enobaria said We would be trainers next year. Why next year you ask? Cause of the Preparation for Victory Tour and We need to be 18 blah blah blah. So, I went to my train car room, whatever it is and opened the closet. Of course it was full of clothes from my stylist and finally after a loooong search I found a comfortable black shirt. It was big and designed with skulls and I chose it cause I like big shirts, they're comfy. And I grabbed Pajamas. I got changed and found ponytails and tied my hair into pigtails, grabbed my knife and buried my face in the fluffy pillow. My right hand, holding my personal throwing knife was under my pillow. I don't know why, but I sleep this was. Like a dead person. And ugh-

Thug! I jolted right up, Damn! Just when I was starting to get some sleep! I stay at my position, but eyes wide open and trying to ignore my heavy eyelids. Thug! Well, if this is a thief or something, he surely isn't smart, I mean, why be so loud? THUG! Damn, He's Close! Really Close! THUG!

"Clove?" I bolt up, throwing my knife at the direction, then I saw who it was. "What the hell, Cato?" I hissed, obviously angry. He removed the knife from the wall and gave it to me, "You need to start relaxing, Clove" he said, "We are not in the Games anymore."

I gave him an evil death glare, "Cato, You know I always sleep like this. What do you want?" He was making that pouty cute face thing he was good at. The one with the googly eyes that he knows I can't resist. Damn It!

"Well," He said, "I can't sleep." Urgh! Then he goes all puppy dog eyes and stuff. I growl, "Fine, you can sleep here." I said, an evil smile growing on his lips. "You know, I hate it when you do this back at District 2." Cato said. Well, true. Back at 2, whenever I can't go to sleep, I climb out my window and sneek into his room. And we sleep together. HEY! Just sleeping, no other things. Remember, We were just best friends back then. I sigh, super sleepy now, "Yeah, I know- I just *yawn* love doing it." I say, closing my eyes, "Good night Cato." Then I snuggle up beside him and bury my face in his chest. "Good night Clove." He said, and he kissed the top of my head.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Enobaria snaps, causing me to flicker my eyes open and sit up straight. I found Cato sitting up beside me too, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "SOMEONE NEEDS TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL CATO IS DOING HERE-IN YOUR ROOM!" She hissed, poiting at me.

I growled, "Oh please, Enobaria. We just slept here!" I say, Brutus just gives a scoff and then chuckles. "Enobaria, You're over reacting!" Brutus said, I look at him and say, "Thank you."

Then I glance back at Enobaria, She crossed her arms and just looked at us evilly, "Well, you need to get used to this, Enobaria" Brutus again, said. He is so helpful right now! "URGH!" Enobaria growled and just stormed out of the room. Brutus stands up, and follows her. I look at Cato who is lying on the bed again.

"Cato." I said,

"Hmm?" He muttered, didn't even move a centimeter.

"Cato!" I scream, he bolts right up again, "What?" he hissed at me, I smile at him and say, "Nothing. Just wanted to greet you Good Morning." I giggle, he just threw himself back at the bed.

"You two, get up." Brutus shouted, "We only have 2 more hours to get back at District 2, go hit the showers and meet your prep team." I glance at Cato and said, "Come on, Cato!" I exclaim happily, "Let's go grab breakfast!" I jump out of the bed and started walking towards the breakfast buffet.

* * *

**AHAHA, I'm sorry it took forever to updatee~ Thanks for everyone who read this story. Please, to those who added my story to their favorites, tell me what you think! I had writer's block, Hehe. Forgive me. So, Sequel. Yes, well, I will. Thanks to everyone. So Tel me your ideas for the sequel please? I'll update again tomorrow. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! XOXOX**


	16. The Victor's Village

Chapter Sixteen Clove's POV.

Breakfast was weird. Enobaria was giving us death glares and Brutus was well, not really helping. Cato is really quiet too. I just try to eat normally. After breakfast, our prep team collected us and now, I'm reading for fixing. Since it was just a day since the Interviews, they decided that they should just shave me. I feel so naked when they're waxing me or shaving me. It's like they're peeling off my skin. They fix my hair, which is now tied and has curly ends. They give me a short dress, it has a huge ribbon at the back, a skirt that's knee-length, it had ruffles at the edge, It had thin straps. It was color orange, like the sunset. My heels were high. Matching color. My prep team looked so excited. They were telling each other that they did a great job. I stared at myself, well. I look different, that's for sure.

Brutus came inside the room to pick me up. "We'll be home in 20 minutes." He said, then gave me smile. He patted mt shoulder and started to walk away. I just stood there and looked at him walking away. Then, he was gone. I blinked hard and took a deep breath. I nodded at my prep team and said. "Thanks." Smiled, and walked away.

I went to the main train car and saw no one there. I must be early, I thought to myself. I just stared outside the window and muttered to myself, Finally! I'm going home! I can finally be with Cato! We can finally be together! I sighed. "Calm down,Clove" I muttered, "Calm down." Then someone was patting my back, I turned around and I saw Cato.

"Are you alright?" he asked,

"Yes." I said, so low, it was a whisper. "Just nervous."

He grinned, "Well, My are you nervous? We're victors!" Cato exclaimed.

"Yes, but-"

"Well are you ready?" Brutus asks, entering the room, Enobaria was right behind him, not looking at us.

"You better be." She said, not even bithering to look at us.

"We are." Cato answered, I stood up and said, "We sure are."

"Well, that's good, Now, put smiles back on those faces cause we're here!" Brutus snapped. Our train stopped and we took deep breaths. Cato held my hand and I glanced at him, he gave me a gentle smile. I looked forward and smiled too. The door opened and Cato started walking forward. I follow him, of course. Brutus and Enobaria were right behind us.

Ah, the smell of District Two! I missed it so much. At first, the sunlight was blinding. And it was so hot! The people of District 2 were gathered around the Plaza, Sweaty and Loud. Of course, They are proud of us. Our Mayor, Mayor Hayes, Cato's Uncle, stood up and asked everybody to shhh.

"Alright everyone, Please, Settle down." They did, Wow, in an Instant. HAHA.

So anyways, Our Mayor spoke again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am very pleased to present, The Victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Our very own Clove Barett and Cato Hayes!"

The people cheered clapped for us. We just kept smiling and waving, until the Peacekeepers motioned us to go inside the Justice Building.

"Well, welcome to your new life" Brutus said, "The life of a victor."

We just laughed, "What a tiring life it will be" Cato said, Enobaria still avoiding us, why is she so angry anyway? What did we do? I mean, yeah sure, Cato slept in my room and they found out that we broke the Training Centre's Rules, Big time but- Why is she so pissed?

"Now, You two go home and pack your bags, you'll be moving to the Victor's Village!

Okay, Our house was nice. It was big and spacious. We were not that rich, My parents have nice jobs that's why I was sent to the Training centre. Cause we can afford it. My Parents are nice, especially my mom. My dad was a bit strict. But not abusive strict. He just had soem rules. Well, They both like Cato.

That's one thing. And they both know Cato is the only friend I have, true. But my father always had issues about my "friendship" with Cato. One time, he was telling me that I might be distracted cause of Cato.

But I always assured him I was 125% focused on training. He trusted me off course. Daddy's Girl? Yeah, I little Bit. But I am so not spoiled!

So anyway, when I got home, My Parents were there. My father walked up to me and said, "Welcome Back, Princess." See? HAHA, Then he hugged me and I hugged him back, "oh, Dad. I missed you!" I exclaimed, tears falling, "I'm so proud of you, Clove." He continued, again more tears, he pulled away and wiped my tears away, My mother was crying too. Well, I wonder where my brothers are? Oh well, Mom cooked alooooooooot of stuff. I eat alooot. Oh, I missedmy mother's cooking. So, my dad and mom just look at me.

I stopped for a while and said, "Uhm, Mother, Father, Are you gonna move with me? You know- On Victor's Village?" My dad smiled at me and looked at my mom. "Why, Of course not, Clove." My dad exclaimed. WHAT? Did my dad just say NO? "What was that, Father?" I asked, "You're not moving-with-me?" I asked again, why? "Yes, we're not." Then he smiled at me.

"But-why?" I asked, I still can't believe this, Why?

"Well, Clovey, it's _your_ house, And besides, we like it here. And you can visit us anytime!" He exclaimed,

"Oh," I said.

"Now sweetheart, you need to pack your things!" My mother said, standing up from her seat and rushing me. So i went upstairs, to my room and looked at my old room. My bed, the window right next to it, ah, my closets and my knives. Oh, I'll miss this. Well, I guess I'm always welcome here anyway. So I just grabbed my knives, a few personal stuff - which is mostly from my dad and Cato - and dumped it inside my bag. A few clothes and my pajamas, cause I'll just gather the rest tomorrow, and changed into comfy shirt and shorts. Then i went down. My parents were talking to someone, I continued to go down and looked who it was - Cato! My heart suddenly jumpped and I can hear it beat so fast.

Cato was acting normal, well. How does he do that? He knows my father as well as I do. But he seems so relaxed? I took a deep breath and walked towards them.

Cato sees me and says, "oh, there she is!, Hi Baby." Cato said, reaching for me. I stand next to him and he grabs my waist and kisses me.

I was surprised so I pulled away, "Cato, what are you doing here?" I ask,

"picking you up." He answered, I looked at my dad, he said, "Well, Cato, remember our agreement." He smiled and nodded and said, "Yes, sir." I was confused and so I asked, "What agreement?" Cato laughed and said, "That's Nothing."

"WELL, You two should be going." My mother said, "Oh mom, I'm gonna get my other clothes tomorrow," I aid, "Okay dear, now, off you go!" She said, And we were pushed out of the door.

Cato continues laughing, "What?" I hiss, he tried to stop, but he can't. "WHAT?" I snap, then he stopped,

"You're Parents like me." I roll my eyes at him,

"Nothing new about that." I say, "Yeah, I know." He answered. We started walking towards The Victor's Village. It was very hot outside and we're sweaty! Cato's arm was still holding my waist. Like me, he was just carrying one bag. I guess he was just carrying important stuff.

Oh well, "Cato?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the 'agreement?' " I ask him, doing that quote thing with my fingers.

He just shrugged, and said, "Basically, your Dad warned me that if I ever hurt you or do anything that will hurt you - he will kill me."

I let out a sudden burst of laughter at what he said,

He gave me a confused glare and asked, "What?"

I really can't stop laughing, but I tried to, so I asked him, "And? What-did-you-say?" The pauses were laughs. Just so you know.

He shrugged some more, "I said, I would never do that to you." Again I burst into laughter, but then I looked at him and saw he was serious.

"Aww, Cato. That's so sweet." I faced him and Said, "i love you so much, Cato." Then I leaned forward and kissed him and I pulled away. "I love you too, Clove." He said, and he held my hand and we continued to walk forward.

* * *

Cato's POV.

"What is taking CLove so long?" I ask, pacing back and forth. Err! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to their house. SO, I'm walking over to their house and then I knocked. Well, her dad opened the door. "Oh, hey, Mr. Barett. is, ugh, Clove ready?" I asked. He was scanning me from head to toe.

"She's upstairs, fixing her stuff." He stated.

"Cato? Is that you?" Clove's Mom, Cecilia, Asked.

"Uhm, Yes, Mrs. Barett, it's me." I answer,

"Well, what are you doing outside, Come in dear!" She exclaimed, "Nicolas, Let Cato in." She said,

Clove's Dad scowled, "Alright, Come in." He turned around and walked in. I followed him inside. I've been here alot of times, but of course, this is different. Surely they know what happened during the Games.

"Come! Sit down Cato." Clove's mom said. I sat down, and she offered me some food. "No thank you. I'm still full Mrs. Barett." I say and I smiled at her. She's really nice to me, eversince. Then, silence. Weird silence. It was like, really weird. Finally, Clove's mom broke the weird silence.

"Well, I always knew you were the one for her!" She exclaimed, okay, this caught me off guard, waaaaaaaaaay of guard. Clove's Dad just snorted, so I just smiled. "I mean, ever since then, you were a part of this family." She continued, "Especially now, Don't you agree, dear?" She turned to Clove's dad, who was just staring at me. Wait, glaring at me.

"Well," He stood up, "He always was special to Clove." He stated, walking toward me, Okay, I'm scared, Clove's dad is one of those men who train Peacekeepers, Can you imagine now? But I acted like myself ofcourse, but - "If you do i anything /i to hurt Clove, I am gonna hunt you, tear you up to pieces then burn you. Got it?" He asked,

I stood up, faced him and smiled and said, "Got it sir!" I said, "And I would never do anything to hurt your daughter. I love her so much." I said, He looked shocked at what I said, and well, "Well then, I approve." What? Is he serious? He Actually Apporoves of our relationship? Like - whoa! That's - Something huge! He patted my back and then I saw Clove walking toward our direction.

I looked at her and said, "Oh, there she is!, Hi baby." I reached for her, grabbed her waist and I kissed her but she pulled away immediately. Probably because her parent were infront of us.

"Cato, what are you doing here?" Clove asked, looking so confused. I smiled at her and said, "Picking you up."  
She looked at her dad, and he said, "Well, Cato, remember our agreement." I smiled at him and I nodded and I said, "Yes, sir." Clove was staring at us and asked, "What agreement?" I laughed and said, "That's Nothing."

"WELL, You two should be going." Clove's mother said, "Oh mom, I'm gonna get my other clothes tomorrow," Clove said, "Okay dear, now, off you go!" She replies, And we were pushed out of the Barett's residence.

While we were on the way, I couldn't stop laughing, Clove stops and she hisses, "What?". I tried to stop, but I can't, everything was just so funny. "WHAT?" she asks again, snapping at me, then I stopped, "You're Parents like me." I say, she just rolled her eyes at me and said, "Nothing new about that." "Yeah, I know." I say. We continued walking towards The Victor's Village. Why is it so hot outside? Urgh! When we reach the Victor's Village I surely will take an Ice cold Bath!

"Cato?" Clove asked, bringing me back to reality,

"Hmm?"

"What's 'the agreement?' " She asked, making quotation thingys. I shrugged and told her how her dad warned me about what will happen to me if I hurt her, blah blah.

She bursts out laughing, and Why was she laughing? "What?" I ask, but she continues laughing. "And? What-did-you-say?" She asked, I can tell she was trying not to laugh. So I just shrugged some more, "I said, I would never do that to you." Again, she burst laughing. What's so funny about that? I WAS SERIOUS! She looked at me and said, "Aww, Cato. That's so sweet." She faced me and she followed, "I love you so much, Cato." Then she leaned forward and kissed me and pulled away immediately after. "I love you too, Clove." I say, and I held her hand and we continued to walk.

After about 20 minutes, we finally reached the Victor's Village! "Finally!" I say, a little bit too loud. Brutus welcomed us and motioned us to follow him and we did. There are already a lot of occupied houses at the Village, so District 2 never lacks mentors. Brutus stopped at the almost end of the Village. "So, this are your houses." Brutus said, Pointing at the Blue and Yellow House that were facing each other.

"You could repaint them if you ask, I mean, You could do everything you want with just a snap." He said. "So Cato, You get the Blue House and Clove, You get the Yellow House, Go - do whatever you want to, I'm out of here." Brutus said, and he was gone, But his house wasn't so far from us. So.. yeah.

"Well, we must unpack" Clove said,

"I'll meet you later then?" I ask, not wanting to let go of her hand, "Yes, Cato." She said, Smiling. "Okay then." i let go of her hand and she started walking towards her house,- new house-

"Clove!" I say, She stops and turns around, facing me,

"Yes?"

"I- I love you." I say. She smiled at me and said, "Okay, I love you too Cato." Then she opened the door and stepped inside. I turned around and went inside my house. It was big, yes. Not much different from my old house. It had nice furnitures, figurines and stuff. I should go hire an help or something since, I can't fix this house on my own. I climbed up the stairs and looked at my room. There were alot of room, but I picked the biggest of course. I unpacked my bag, placed my clothes inside my huge closet, ehich already had clothes- "My stylist." I mutter, ugh, still. Then I drop myself on my bed. It was so soft. But it was so hot! I stood up, opened my windows, and dropped myself on my bed.

* * *

**Okaaaay, I know I said that Chapter 15 was gonna be the last chapter but well~ Surpriseeee! HAHA, I want to take everyone who read this story! It means so much to me! HAHA, I PM-ed All of you to say Thanks personally but, Here I am saying thanks again. HAHA, So, I'll be writing a sequel~ Yay! So, For the meantime, Please REVIEEEEEEEEW. Please? PleasE? Pretty Please? HAHA.**

**Okay. I love you all. XXX**


End file.
